A Feeling of Power
by Pixietails
Summary: Slight spoilers within. Norman doesn't believe that they've found the Origami Killer, but Blake doesn't seem to care what he thinks. His actions in the interrogation room incense Norman and a fight breaks out, escalating dramatically...Blake/Norman.
1. Out of Control

**Disclaime**r: Heavy Rain is copyrighted by Quantic Dream, I do not own it, nor any of its characters.

**Pairing: **Blake/Norman. That's right, boys and girls; it's a slashfic.

**Warnings: **Mature content, slight non-con, nothing too graphic. SPOILERS FOR HEAVY RAIN. If you haven't beaten the game, don't even read anything about Heavy Rain. This event takes place about halfway through. That said, please enjoy.

* * *

"I'm not here to judge you, Ethan…I'm here to save the life of your son. We still have time, but…it's running out. Help me, Ethan. Tell me what you know."

For several moments, the FBI agent watched Ethan Mars, studying him, once again feeling that they had made a big mistake. This man wasn't a criminal and he was definitely no killer; he didn't fit the profile at all. Besides, all Norman had to do was look into those eyes to understand what kind of man Ethan was—a loving father who was going through obvious hell in the attempt to find his son. Clearly Blake didn't agree with Norman's psychiatric evaluation, glaring at them both from his post against the wall. The agent could practically feel the hostility radiating off of him…

_So what do I do? I'm a goddamn profiler; I'm not supposed to be dragging a confession out of this poor guy…_

In an attempt to gain Ethan's trust, Norman tried to keep himself calm as he asked for the man's cooperation as though it could really be that simple. He even went so far as to explain that he didn't think Ethan guilty, but the broken man before him just sat there staring down at the handcuff around his wrist as though it were the true offender. It might have just been a piece of metal, but to Ethan it was a barrier. Because of that cuff, he was trapped and his son was going to die. Norman could almost sense Ethan's thoughts, but it only served to agitate him. No matter what he said, no matter how convincing or sincere he was, Ethan would just sit there in silence, seemingly the empty shell of a man who once lived.

It was too much for Norman.

The agent rose from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table, annoyed that he couldn't make Ethan understand. A child was going to die and the boy's father wasn't offering any help at all!

"Ethan, say something for _God's sake_! Goddamnit…"

Norman was very aware of Blake's gaze on him, risking a glance over and wishing he hadn't when the two of them made eye contact. Norman didn't want to feel intimidated by this guy; he _shouldn't _feel intimidated, but there was something about the lieutenant…it made his skin crawl.

_Shit…gettin' the shakes …feeling a little lightheaded. I shouldn't get worked up, I need to relax. Take it easy and focus…_

When Ethan finally spoke, the heartache in his voice struck a chord with Norman. The man was just so…pitiful. The look on his face and the anguish in his eyes was bad enough, but that voice…

"I…I kidnapped my son…"

At these words, Blake perked up, vaguely resembling a guard dog that was ready to pounce on his prey. Oh, Norman was sure the man _was _just waiting for just the right moment to strike. And he would undoubtedly go for the throat…Prick.

_There's no way that's the truth…Ethan doesn't really believe that, does he? Thing is, I don't think he's lying…so what the hell does that mean?_

"But I can't remember what happened…I don't _know_ where he is, but the only way to find him is to let me out of here…I'm the only person who can save him."

"Ethan…" Norman didn't even know where to go with that. It sounded crazy, and yet at the same time it made some sort of sense. He didn't want to think about what that meant, but he honestly thought that Ethan wouldn't kill his own son. Norman really wanted to believe the man; he sounded desperate…and scared.

Ethan glanced up at Norman with pleading eyes, not ashamed of the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love my son…_I love my son_. If you keep me here, Shaun is going to die."

Although Norman was moved by the man's words, Blake obviously wasn't impressed by his display of weakness, signaling for the camera on the other side of the glass to be turned off. He was tired of this emotional bullshit; Ethan Mars wasn't going to confess if Norman kept coddling him.

Blake walked over to Ethan and Norman instantly felt like the dam was about to break. The calm before the storm…no matter how the situation panned out, it wasn't going to be good. His gut instinct told him to stop Blake before anything happened, but he remained where he was, trying to convince himself that the lieutenant was just trying to be…helpful.

Unlikely.

"Time's runnin' out Ethan…" Blake explained calmly, placing a hand on the back of Ethan's chair and leaning down a little. "And frankly, I don't care why you did it. The only thing I wanna know is where you've hidden Shaun…"

A tense moment passed before Ethan could force himself to think, wracking his brain for any clue as to where Shaun could be. The pain, both physical and mental, was beginning to take a serious toll on him, he just couldn't do this. He couldn't think straight. Shaun was out there…_somewhere_…and he needed his father. Ethan didn't have time to sit around in a damn police station!

"I don't know…I would already have saved him if I knew where he was!" Why didn't anybody understand this? He would go to hell and back to save his son, he wouldn't kill him…he…he _couldn't_ kill Shaun. He had to get out, he had to find him…

The room fell silent for a moment, the tension practically tangible. Blake stood up straight and moved away from Ethan, forcing himself to remain calm, his threat coming out far more sinister than if he had been yelling.

"Okay. This is your _last chance_, Ethan. And this time, I suggest you think carefully before you answer. Where. Is. Shaun."

Several seconds passed before Ethan could bite out an answer. "I told you, I don't know…"

What happened next was far too quick for Norman to intervene. Blake couldn't stand Ethan's attitude anymore, backhanding him suddenly, the man's pained cry only serving to goad him. However, before he could strike again, Norman lunged for Blake, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Blake?!" Norman yelled, appalled and alarmed by the lieutenant's behavior. Blake ignored the question, shoving Norman back hard. He'd tasted blood and he wanted more.

"Come on, asshole! I've been waiting for this for a long time! Come on, let's see what you got!" Blake shouted. Oh how he would love to smash that handsome face in…

Norman knew what Blake was doing and he fell for it anyway, punching him hard in the face, watching him stumble back into the wall apprehensively. He'd just opened the flood gates; there was no turning back now…

Norman felt his stomach drop when Blake spun around, gun in hand. _Jesus Christ…he's not fucking serious?!_

"You wanna play games, asshole…? Come on…let's play a little game. Let's see just what happens when you fuck around with the wrong person…you're up, _Norman_."

"You're out of your mind, Blake!" Norman said, trying to force strength into his voice. "What are you gonna do, kill me?! Are you that goddamn stupid?"

"I'm warning you, Norman; you better fucking get out of here before I give into temptation…" Blake spat, his aim unwavering.

Frightened and pissed off, Norman backed away, throwing one of the collapsible chairs as he stormed out of the interrogation room, his mind going a million miles per hour. There was no way Blake's actions could be ignored, but Norman didn't know what to do. The man was obviously unstable. Pulling a gun on someone like that...what was he thinking? Norman realized he should have pulled his piece as well, instill a little fear into the stupid son of a bitch…but that obviously wasn't a very intelligent move. There was probably a good way to sort this all out, but logic wasn't on Norman's side at the moment, especially when he heard another cry of pain come from within the room.

_Goddamn Blake! What the hell does he think he's doing?! He can't _beat _Ethan Mars and expect a confession! Son of a bitch…Wait…Perry, I'll tell Perry! The captain can't let that go, even if Mars did give a confession it would be worthless._

Hands trembling, Norman shoved open Captain Perry's door and hurried into his office, unable to restore calmness to his voice.

"Blake is trying to beat a confession out of Ethan Mars!"

The agent immediately felt stupid when the captain's cool eyes met his own gaze, causing him to break out in a cold sweat that wasn't entirely unrelated to withdrawals. As though of its own volition, his right hand snaked into his pocket, seeking out the vial of triptocaine that could melt away his symptoms, solve his problems…

_No…resist it…don't let him see you like this…_

"Quite the tattle tale, aren't you, Jayden? Mars is our man; haven't you figured that out yet? That _is_ why you're here…I see no problem in getting a little…physical with a murderer. Whatever makes the process easier…Aren't you worried about poor little Shaun Mars?"

Norman couldn't believe what he was hearing, his blood running cold. What the hell was wrong with these men? Blake had a blatant disregard for the law and he was a goddamned lieutenant! And Perry…

_Of course, his image…he needs a culprit; this shit has gone on for three years and he can finally give the people what they want…_

The FBI agent knew it wasn't prudent to start something with the captain and turned on his heel, retreating into the solace of his 'office.' Several moments later, Blake pushed the door open, looking pissed off. But then again, what other expression did the asshole have?

Norman hadn't had enough time to calm down and he was in no mood to dick around with this guy, lashing out at the other man the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Blake, get the _fuck _out of my office, I don't—"

"I'm not finished with you yet, _Norman_," Blake growled, slamming the door behind him and stalking toward the agent. The lieutenant hadn't liked Norman from the start and the enmity between them only grew. Ethan had lost consciousness fairly quickly, but Norman would be better suited for Blake to take out his frustrations.

The lieutenant grabbed Norman by the collar and shoved him up against the wall, leaning right in the other man's face, scowling.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just waltz in here and call the shots, Mr. Fancy Fucking Agent. And don't you dare think for a goddamned minute that I'm going to let you get away with decking me!"

_Don't fall for it…Blake's just trying to bait me again…_

It took all of Norman's self control to keep his body still, forcing himself not to speak either. Who knew what might come out of his mouth? Unfortunately, he couldn't calm himself down, the withdrawal symptoms and the anger making him nearly physically sick. Norman glared at the other man, the hatred clear in his steely gaze.

Pissed by the lack of response, Blake slammed Norman against the wall, determined to get something out of him.

"I'll make you talk…I'll make you fucking scream," Blake threatened, pulling Norman away from the wall and throwing him against the desk. He quickly bent the agent over it, slamming his head against its dusty surface with one hand and reaching down for Norman's belt with his other. Even if he had to admit that Norman was good looking, that had no bearing on the situation at hand. It wasn't about lust or desire; it was purely a power struggle. He would put Norman in his place, he would fucking show him where he stood.

Norman was spurred into action. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Blake do anything to him, a jolt of panic coursing through him. He elbowed the other man hard, connecting squarely with Blake's sternum, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Norman jerked away, sweating and feeling dizzy, his sight starting to fail him. Blake had pushed him too far…

_Not now…Jesus, not now…I gotta get out of here…I'm gonna faint…_

"You…you fucking stay away from me, Blake…"

Norman had trouble coordination, barely able to even walk. Everything began to spin as the staggered over to the door, staring at the handle for a moment, finally managing to turn it and pull open the door. He then hurried into the nearby bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, trying to wash away the sick feeling, soon realizing that it wasn't going to be enough. In a moment of weakness, Norman pulled the tripto tube from his pocket and brought it to his nose, inhaling a decent amount. The relief was practically instant, the dizziness and tremors starting to fade. His heart rate was still spiking, but the longer he stood there, the more normal he began to feel.

_What the hell was Blake going to do…first he threatened to shoot me and then…was he going to _rape _me…?_

The thought was too bizarre for Norman to even wrap his mind around, but what else could Blake have been planning? It was all too much, Norman felt that needed to take a step back and figure out what to do about Ethan. He could help him out, or he could try to talk with him again, and then try to find Shaun on his own. Saving the boy was what really mattered…right? Then why did he still feel like settling things with Blake…

Emboldened by the tripto high, Norman pushed open the bathroom doors and scanned the room, not all that surprised to find Blake taking refuge at his desk, still recovering from the blow to his chest. They couldn't leave things hanging like this; Norman had to resolve it one way or another. And the less physical it was the better.

_Just keep calm, keep him calm. Everyone stays cool._

Unfortunately Norman didn't follow his own advice before he started running his mouth.

"What's going through your mind, Blake? You pull a gun and then you go for sexual harassment?!"

It was as if time had stopped for a brief moment, everyone in the room halting in their activities and looking toward Norman in confusion and curiosity. If Norman could have kicked himself in the ass, he felt, that at that moment, he definitely would have…How stupid was he?

"…You wanna discuss this somewhere a little more…private?" Blake asked, the edge in his voice unmistakable. Norman's little outburst had done nothing to improve his mood…

"The conference room…" Norman suggested, feeling that it was private enough, but also safe enough. There was the constant risk of someone peeking in; nobody in their right mind would start a fight in there…

But since when had Blake ever been in his right mind?

The lieutenant seemed to think about things for a moment, glancing around the room with a scowl, simply daring someone to say something. When the normal pace of the precinct picked up again, Blake turned his attention back to Norman, nodding slightly.

"Fine…"

Norman could tell that Blake didn't sound happy, but he figured that was just too bad. He wasn't going to take a chance; they didn't need to get in another fight…or anything worse. When Blake finally stood and lead the way, Norman sighed softly, following after him. He hadn't been about to turn his back on the man.

The conference room was empty, the chairs from the earlier business left out, crowding the room. Norman contemplated taking a seat in one, but eventually opted to remain standing. He watched Blake carefully, frowning when the lieutenant closed the doors.

"Leave those open, Blake."

"Make me," Blake childishly replied, pulling down the shades so that no one would be able to see inside the room. Norman couldn't shake his sense of dread and foreboding.

_Christ, he's still not done…_

"Look…I don't want to start anything—"

"Well that's just too bad."

"—so can you just relax and hear me out? You're fucking mental, Blake, and I don't know what the hell you were thinking of doing to me, but I don't have any more time for your shit. Our time is running out and you have to know that Mars is innocent. Look at him, I mean—"

"I don't care about him, Norman. My business right now is with you."

"Just get over yourself, Blake! So what are you gonna do, huh? Smack me around and make yourself feel big and tough? Wanna go for my pants again, you pervert? What the hell was that about? Got a hard on for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Then what?!" Norman shouted, hardly caring who heard him. "I just don't get you. I don't care what your preferences are or whatever, but just keep your hands off me. Goddamn idiot…"

Norman wasn't expecting Blake to suddenly lunge at him, knocking him into the metal chairs as they crashed to the floor. For a moment he was too dazed to even react, everything had happened so fast. He had the vague thought that someone would come and investigate the loud noise, but the doors never opened. Instead, Blake held Norman down, going for his belt again.

"Go ahead and yell if you want," Blake growled, his voice low, angry. "But I figure you're not gonna want anyone to walk in on this. You're beneath me, _Norman. _You're inferior. This is where you belong."

Despite Norman's attempts to fight back, Blake got the agent's belt undone, yanking it off and using it to bind the other man's hands together. He didn't need Norman struggling with him; he was already hard and they had put this off long enough.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," Blake taunted, unzipping Norman's pants and rolling the other man over. He didn't need to see his face, this wasn't personal. "I've seen the way you look at me."

"Oh, fuck you," Norman spat, trying to get his hands free. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do about that when he was lying on his arms. "Crazy bastard, get off of me!"

The agent couldn't bring himself to yell for help, nobody seemed to have heard their scuffle anyway and he doubted someone would come to his aid. His stubborn pride, however, kept him from wanting to be rescued. He felt that he should be strong enough to handle this situation on his own; he was a man, wasn't he? He sure as hell wasn't going to plead with Blake…he just couldn't do that. He would figure something out...

Hopefully…

Norman shuddered involuntarily when he felt Blake grind against him, starting to really come to terms with what was happening. He could feel the lieutenant's erection pressing against him and realized it wasn't just a scare tactic; Blake was intent to rape him. Inside the police station. Where anyone could find them…

_He really is out of his mind…Jesus…I gotta do somethin', I can't let him do this to me!_

Blake was pleased with Norman's reaction, his own pleasure from the situation just an added bonus. He was already getting to Norman and he'd hardly done anything; it was wonderful what he could do to the agent. How long would it take to break the man? God, Blake hated him—he'd disliked the annoying agent since the moment they had met—and their relationship had just gone starkly downhill since that rainy morning in the wasteland. He had a lot of pent up frustration and this was a much better way to get it out than just punching Norman in the face...

Unfortunately for Blake, the conference room door opened at that moment and Captain Perry stumbled to a halt, looking rather surprised. For a moment, nobody moved or spoke, the only thing breaking the awkward silence being the everyday cacophony of sounds from the police station filtering in through the open door. Finally, Perry cleared his throat significantly and the flow of time returned to normal.

"I'm going to be holding a conference here about catching the killer…so, Blake, if you would come to my office for a moment; there are a few things I'd like to go over with you…"

Blake didn't seem surprised that Perry had brushed them off, but he was a little pissed that he had to abandon his conquest. He reluctantly got up, jerking Norman up with him.

"Yeah…sure thing…" Blake replied, untying Norman's hands and glaring at the agent. He wasn't done with him yet…

Once the captain and lieutenant had left the room, Norman sunk down into a nearby chair, adrenaline coursing through him, heart hammering. He was embarrassed and not to mention a little upset, not really feeling the relief yet. That had been way too close…He didn't even care right now that Perry was practically okaying rape…He just wanted away from this place.

_I need to get out of here…I need to put distance between myself and Blake. Need somewhere to focus…_

His office was definitely out, so he would just leave the station, see what he could dig up on his own. That was a good idea; he could keep busy. But first he had one more thing to do at the station.

_I gotta get Ethan Mars out of here..._


	2. Nerves

**Disclaime**r: Heavy Rain is copyrighted by Quantic Dream, I do not own it, nor any of its characters.

**Pairing: **Blake/Norman. Yep...still a slashfic. Funny how that works, isn't it?

**Warnings: **Mature content, slight non-con, nothing too graphic. SPOILERS FOR HEAVY RAIN. If you haven't beaten the game, don't even read anything about Heavy Rain. This event takes place about halfway through. That said, please enjoy.

**Notes:** Ohhh my god this took me sooooo long to write, I'm sorry. It's kind of short because I didn't really know what I wanted to do...but I'm trying to come up with a part three (omgwtfnoway!), so sit tight...I might actually get to it! I hope I do...And to everyone who reviewed my story (positively!) thank you so much, you guys totally made my day like...consecutive times...

* * *

Striated images swirled around the agent, straining his eyes and giving him a sharp, pulsating headache, though the pain was of little concern. He continued to search through unhelpful files and maddeningly vague clues, his desperation rising. There was something hidden here, a deadly secret nestled away, lost within useless and superfluous information. What was it that he missing? Where was the final piece of this grotesque puzzle?

Norman knew he was pressing into dangerous territory—hell, even his ARI was trying to warn him, the idyllic, serene autumn glen suddenly besieged by a storm—and yet he persisted, having little regard for his own health at the moment. Battling addiction was not Norman's forte, and his health would do him little good if he failed in finding Shaun; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that little boy die.

_Goddamnit! There's something here, I know it; where the hell is it?!_ _I know I can put this all together…I have to do it, there's still time!_

A creeping sickness was starting to course through the agent's body, tremors beginning to wrack his frame as the holographic images whirled around him like so many of the autumn leaves blurring together. Before long he couldn't even see, his consciousness fading away as he broke into an all too familiar cold sweat. Unable to stand it any longer, Norman tore off the ARI and fumbled around in his pockets, fingers brushing over the smooth tripto vial.

Pay dirt.

ARI overuse and tripto addiction were killing him as it was, but the two of them together created a deadly concoction. However, right now Norman didn't _care_; he just had to keep his body going for a little while longer. He could deal with the ramifications of his carelessness and stupidity later.

The room was swimming and Norman felt like he was steadily getting sicker by the second, hating it and hating himself even more. Detox would be a bitch, he knew that, but he was weak. He made empty promises, convincing himself that he would quit 'next time' or 'after this case…' He never honestly tried to quit, not when he could put it off just a little bit longer…

There was instant relief when Norman submitted to his vice and inhaled, the sweet and deadly substance quickly doing its job, taking away his pain and clearing his head. The physical weakness was hardly cured, but his strength would return in time. Unfortunately his withdrawal symptoms were getting worse, longer lasting. His body would give out before long if he didn't do something soon…

"And just what the _hell_ are you doing…?"

The gruff voice cracked through his consciousness like a gunshot, startling him and filling him with icy dread. He had been too far gone to hear the door open, hadn't even thought to take a look around and make sure he had the green light. His pitiful 'office' really should have been a haven; no one really had an excuse to barge in…

Except for one man.

"Blake…" Norman didn't even know what to say to him, looking to the lieutenant, feeling slightly nauseated. This was bad…

"You're a fucking drug addict!" Blake hissed, slamming the office door shut. "Jesus, why didn't I notice that before? That explains a lot…"

_I can't deal with this now…shit, it's too much…_

Norman was nearing his breaking point. He didn't have any time left to mess around with his sadistic bastard, but he was fully aware that arguing this point was going to get him nowhere fast. Talking to Blake was like talking to a wall, except Norman figured a wall was probably better company. More aesthetically pleasing, at least.

"Blake," Norman warned, "don't start with me again." He should just leave and take his evidence somewhere else, somewhere he could think. The rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon, he didn't have a moment longer to waste.

His attempt to escape was, unfortunately, quickly thwarted as Blake blocked him from passing by, backing him up against the wall. The lieutenant planted a hand on either side of Norman's head and leaned in close, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You realize how much trouble you're in, _Norman_…?" Blake threatened, sounding slightly amused despite his frightening appearance. "You've just lost all credibility. How can anyone believe a junkie, huh? Your ass is off this case; you might as well start packing your bags now. What else are you gonna surprise me with? You gonna tell me you're the one who let Mars go?"

The station had been in an uproar over Ethan's disappearance, no one really sure what happened. The camera recording the interrogation had been turned off, leading the police to believe that Ethan hadn't just escaped, but had inside help. Of course Blake had suspected Norman, but he hadn't really expected him to be the culprit. However when Norman remained silent, his steely gaze boring into Blake, the answer was all too clear.

"You fuck!" Blake shouted, suddenly backhanding Norman hard enough to knock him to the floor. "You really did let him go?!"

"Ah…Jesus fucking Christ, Blake," Norman cursed, starting to push himself up only to be knocked back down by a swift kick to his ribs.

"You really are in trouble, Norman," Blake snarled, sounding furious "Mars was our man and your dumb ass let him go! Your fucking career isn't only over, but you're going to prison! I'll personally see to it!"

Blake was on the warpath and Norman knew that any course of action that he took was going to end badly. It pissed him off that Blake was still starting shit with him, but he didn't want to fight him right now. Especially since he didn't even think he really could. He'd already gotten his ass kicked all day long…

For a moment Blake hesitated and Norman imagined he could see the rusty wheels turning in the lieutenant's head. Whatever it was he was thinking about couldn't be good and it sent a shiver down Norman's spine. He started to get up, but quickly froze when he found a gun in his face.

"Forget that…I have a better idea. Aiding and abetting, Norman. You became dangerous when I confronted you, pulled a weapon on me first. What choice did I have…?"

"Blake—"

"Who would question me?"

"—you're not gonna shoot me—"

"And I'd finally get to pull the trigger on your stupid ass…"

"— crazy bastard!"

"Perry might even reconsider my suspension."

Norman paused, hardly caring anymore that he'd barely been able to get a word in edgewise. What did Blake just say…?

"Wait, what? Suspension?"

"Oh…did I forget to mention that?" Blake growled, obviously pissed off about it. "Yeah, Perry suspended me…but he's not even going to care about what happened between us when I tell him what you did, you fucking asshole."

"Go ahead and tell him, then, Blake…I don't even care. Fuck it. I can find Shaun, I know I can do it…and that's all that matters…"

Shaun's life was the most important thing to Norman right now, and even if he felt sick about what would surely happen later, he couldn't let it bother him. There wasn't much evidence against him, but the drugs would be easy to catch. So he might lose his badge; he could probably avoid prison. He'd be all right…

Hopefully…

The slightly wavering gun in his face and anger in Blake's eyes kept Norman from getting up. He had to admit he was scared. There was something fundamentally wrong with Blake. He was out of his mind, unstable, and while he honestly didn't think Blake would kill him, he didn't want to push him. It would really be awful to be wrong…

"So fuckin' noble…aren't you Norman…?"

For several moments Blake scrutinized Norman, watching him like a cat stalking its prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce. The agent hated feeling so weak, so intimidated by this man…Norman didn't usually take shit from anyone and he constantly butted heads with Blake. He fought back…and yet there was a small part of him that wanted to give in. A part of himself that was rather frightening…

Blake cast his gun aside, pinning Norman to the ground before the other man could resist, the smirk on his face not reaching his eyes. He really was still pissed off, Norman could see it, and he worried what Blake would do if he snapped. The man had little regard for rules and laws as it was; what might he do if he just gave into animal instincts? Well…Norman had been in such a situation once, but all bets were off now…

"You know, Norman…I didn't even get to do what I wanted with you before I was suspended. Since I'm in trouble anyway, I might as well take what I want…"

"Goddamnit Blake…are you really that stupid?!" Norman countered. "Do you know why you were _suspended _and not fucking _arrested_?!"

Blake scowled at him and Norman swore he could actually feel the hatred radiating off of the lieutenant. His heart was pounding again and he really wanted to go home for a minute. Just forget about all of this and curl into a ball and ask himself _why. _

"I'm not done with you…" Blake threatened, getting off of Norman. "Not by a long shot…you can pack your shit and leave the station, but don't think you're getting away from me…I'll fucking find you."

After grabbing his gun, Blake stormed out of the office, likely going to visit the captain and nark on the agent. Norman was shaken, but not beaten, and he had the thought that he really should get out of there before the shit hit the fan. He could go back to the hotel…

_Damnit, no…that's no good. Fuck…I can't think straight…_

He felt frazzled and confused, sort of lost. He didn't think he could stay at the station, didn't _want_ to, but he felt like he had nowhere else to really go. His time—Shaun's time—was running out, and his mind was in a haze after the recent encounter with Blake. His nerves were shot and since he'd just taken a hit of tripto, taking even more would probably kill him. There was plenty in his system already and he didn't want to risk an overdose; hell, he'd drained the entire vial only a few minutes ago…

_Gotta figure this out…what the hell am I missing…?!_

The pressure was getting to him, he felt like he was going to crack. It was too much. But he couldn't just give up, not after coming so far. If nothing else, Norman had plenty of determination...and he had the answer; he just had to find it. Since Perry hadn't kicked down his door just yet, Norman felt it was safe to keep searching for this answer in his office, at least for a few minutes longer. He picked himself up and sat back down at his desk, taking up his ARI.

_Stay calm...you can do this…_

The stormy autumn glen engulfed him once again and Norman could feel himself shaking still, even if he was trying hard not to freak out.

_This video…the man strangling me was wearing a gold watch. Compare that to the analysis of the gun I found and I'm pretty sure he was a cop. A lieutenant. God, couldn't just be Carter Blake, now could it…way too fucking easy. How the hell do I narrow it down?! The car isn't any help, the origami store doesn't mean too much, and orchids grow everywhere…wait…the receipts! There's only one cop in the vicinity of this station…that has to be the killer! Why didn't I see this before…?_

Feeling a rush of excitement and accomplishment, Norman pulled his glasses off and tucked them away, jumping up from his chair. He'd gotten an address; the man in question owned a warehouse on the docks…it sounded like the perfect place…

The agent hurried out of his office, passing by Blake who was back at his desk, collecting all the stuff he would need during his suspension. The lieutenant glared at him as he passed, but didn't say anything. It didn't seem like he'd gone to Perry yet…that was good. Norman didn't need a confrontation right now.

The agent had to wonder though, as he made his way out of the station, if he would find Ethan at that warehouse; the man had been so desperate, so sure. Norman's heart went out to him. It really should be Ethan saving Shaun, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He just hoped that Ethan and his son were all right…

_Just hang in there…_


End file.
